The invention relates to clamp assemblies and more specifically to clamp assemblies that are utilized for supporting re-bar steel rods that are used in concrete footings and walls.
Presently when concrete footings are formed the reinforcing steel rods are laid out in grid-like patterns and where they intersect, they are tied together with wire by a worker. This is a time consuming task that makes the operation costly. The re-bars have to be spaced upwardly from the bottom of the footing a predetermined height. It usually requires at least two workers working together in order to position the reinforcing bar steel rods at their proper height in the concrete footing. Usually small bricks are positioned under the re-bar to space it upwardly from the bottom of the footing. Sometimes the re-bar falls off the bricks making for additional problems.
It is an object of the invention to provide novel re-bar clamp assemblies that are quickly and easily snapped onto intersecting re-bar steel rods.
It is also an object of the invention to provide novel re-bar clamp assemblies that are economical to manufacture and market.
It is another object of the invention to provide novel re-bar clamp assemblies that reduce the time required to attach the re-bar steel rods to each other.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel re-bar clamp assemblies that eliminates the need for small bricks to space the re-bar steel rods in the footing upwardly a predetermined height above the bottom of the footing.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel re-bar clamp assemblies that allows a single worker to set the re-bar steel rods in a footing at a predetermined height above the bottom of the footing by himself.